


Father

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Chris can't let go of being the 'parent' in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

"Don't you start with me young man!" the eldest Arclight's voice was harsh and clipped, his arms crossed over his chest and his face set in a scowl. One would think in this situation he was reprimanding perhaps one of his siblings. He was in fact reprimanding, his father.

The blonde glared up at his taller son with a sour look on his face at being spoken to in such a manner,

"Young man? I am your father!" he enunciated the last word so it would impact Chris much more. Byron may have the body of an eight year old boy thanks to his stint in the Astral World but he was _not_ a child.

Chris did a small double take and recoiled slightly at the sharpness of his father's tone. Recovering a moment later he looked down at the smaller male,

"Maybe but in this situation I am in fact the oldest and as such what I say goes!"

"You are my son!" Byron fired back,

"And your legal guardian" Chris replied just as quickly, "Besides you look as though you're five years old"

"You're acting as though you're five years old" Byron felt accomplished with his rather spectacular comeback and revelled in his supposed victory for a moment before Chris' voice cut through the air like a knife,

"Excuse me?" the eldest Arclight siblings voice was like ice, Chris' expression was cool and collected. He wouldn't betray any emotion in this moment. Not when so much was at stake.

Meanwhile in another room the other Arclight siblings sighed. Arguments between their father and brother were rather commonplace since they'd all gotten together again after the WDC. Both brothers were used to hearing the ruckus of yelling from both their father and brother and so knew when it was time to make an exit.

Michael would go and visit Yuma and they'd go through the things in the boys attic left to him by his father. He'd stay for dinner because Yuma's grandmother always insisted and if the argument preceded into the night then Michael would spend the night with Yuma and go home in the morning when things at home had calmed down.

Thomas on the other hand delighted in bothering the Kamishiro twins. Or rather just Ryoga, Rio had gotten used to his antics by now and simply refused to let the middle brother bother her in the slightest.

* * *

Slipping out of their respective rooms Michael and Thomas met in the garden of their home, gave each other a nod and parted ways. Meanwhile the shouting from inside the house only seemed to intensify.

Michael was of course greeted with open arms by Yuma's family and by Yuma himself. He asked Michael if he wanted to duel but Michael apologised, he wasn't really in the mood to duel at the moment,

"That's ok! I found some stuff Dad left in the attic do you want to come look at it?" Yuma was always easy to get along with Michael found. His easy going nature soothed the poor pink haired boy when his family was in such a state.

They spent hours in the attic going over everything Kazuma Tsukumo had left behind when Yuma was still a babe in arms. When they were called down for dinner Yuma almost fell down the ladder to the attic twice in his haste to get to the table first before his sister.

Dinnertimes in the Tsukumo household always made Michael laugh, especially at how spirited Yuma and his Sister could be. The way they argued over little things like fish or rice balls never failed to make the pink haired boy laugh and forget his troubles.

Thomas however found his enjoyment elsewhere.

* * *

He'd gone straight towards the Kamishiro home and instead of knocking on the door he simply pushed it open and, without taking off his shoes, strode through the house calling out for the twins,

"Oh Sharkie, Riooooo, I'm home!"

"What are you doing here you bastard?" Ryoga was the first to come across the blonde Arclight, needless to say he was not pleased to see the boy,

"Now now Ryoga, is that any way to treat your best friend?" Thomas asked with a grin spreading across his face, half the fun of Ryoga Kamishiro was how easy he was to annoy. With only a few words Thomas had successfully wound up this particular toy, all that was needed now was to let him go,

"You're _not_ my best friend" Ryoga bit back, he may have considered Thomas a friend at one point in their lives but certainly not at times like this,

"But Ryoga ~" Thomas crooned, "I thought we were going to best friends and then when I marry Rio you'll have a best friend as a brother in law!"

That ought to do the trick. Everyone knew how protective Ryoga was of his sister and whether Thomas was actually romantically or even sexually attracted to the blue haired girl was another matter entirely but it never failed to tip Ryoga over the edge,

"You'll marry her over my dead body!" Ryoga yelled, his fists balled at his sides as though he would very much like to punch Thomas in the face right now,

"Since when do you get to decide who I marry?" Rio Kamishiro's voice carried through the hallway as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "Thomas take off your shoes. You're getting dirt everywhere"

"Oh I must have forgotten. I'm not in Asia much anymore, you know"

"You're the Asian champion" Ryoga ground out, "What do you mean you're not in Asia much anymore?"

"Oh simply that Chris, Michael, Father and I have been travelling a lot. Of course Chris can't stand being away from Heartland for too long. Not when Kaito's here"

It was no secret to anyone how the eldest Arclight felt about the Number Hunter. Well perhaps only to Kaito who seemed rather oblivious to his 'friends' feelings for him.

"Uh huh, all the same, shoes off" Rio told Thomas pointing back towards the front door where her and Ryoga's shoes stayed,

"Whatever you say, Princess"

Thomas retreated back towards the door making sure to step extra loudly on his heeled boots just to bother Ryoga. When he came back Ryoga was still glaring, Rio sighed and entered the kitchen again,

"So do you want tea or something?"

Thomas grinned at his victory and followed Rio into the kitchen with Ryoga following closely behind to make sure Thomas didn't try anything with his sister.

* * *

Much later in the evening Chris realised that neither of his brothers were in their rooms. Nor were they anywhere in the house. Panic started to settle in and he cursed himself for getting into such a stupid argument with his Father.

He called Kaito first, just to see if he'd heard from either of them. He hadn't. Haruto hadn't either. Which made Chris only panic more, where could they be? Had they run away because he was arguing with their father? Was he a terrible older brother?

He collapsed onto a sofa and put his face in his hands trying to steady his breathing. They had to be somewhere in Heartland right? They couldn't have gone farther than that.

Just when he was about to give up all hope, his cell phone rang. It was Michael. Apparently Kaito had called Yuma to say that Chris was looking for his brothers. He was just eating dinner with Yuma and afterwards he'd grab Thomas and they'd both come home. It shouldn't take more than an hour.

After the call Chris collapsed again this time from relief and exhaustion. He vowed there and then that he would never get into such a silly argument. He couldn't even remember what they were arguing about in the first place. How could he be so selfish? Never again.

* * *

Two days later saw Michael and Thomas leaving the Arclight home again and heading their separate ways. Some things would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just, crack. I was speaking to a friend (again) and we talked about Chris 'fathering' Tron since he'd had to be the 'Father' for Michael and Thomas for so long it would be hard sometimes for him to let go of that.


End file.
